The invention relates to a method for reconstructing a fluorescence-enhanced optic tomography image to examine a heterogeneous object of any shape comprising fluorophores and disposed in air. Such a method comprises:                illuminating a first face of the object with a fluorophore excitation light, and        detecting a light emitted by a second face of the object, opposite the first face, by means of a matrix of detectors,the fluorophore distribution being determined by means of Green's functions each associated with a first and second spatial coordinate.        